


【Fan Comic】Revenant

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Movie(s)slightly AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: A stucky fan comic of RevenantInspired by Chapter 9By Juefeifeifei





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



> Inspired by Revenant Chapter 9
> 
> Thanks Juefeifeifei a lot!!
> 
> The Artist - Juefeifeifei (http://juefeifeifei.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All comments or feedback are appreciated!!!
> 
> All the spelling mistakes are mine.

                     


	2. Chapter 2

                        


	3. Chapter 3

                       


	4. Chapter 4

                      


	5. Chapter 5

                      


	6. Chapter 6

                      


End file.
